The Shifting Tide
by Love Grows
Summary: A Laguna and Raine story. My first fic was a Laguna and Raine one and I have never been too happy with it so here's a new one. This story is from Raine's point of view reflecting on from the time she met Laguna leading up to the birth of Squall.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the characters or fictional places mentioned, nor do I claim to own the concepts from the game Final Fantasy VIII. I just truly love the characters and enjoy writing about them.

**Author's Note:** My first fanfiction I ever submitted to this site was a story I wrote when I was fifteen called "I'll Love You Forever". It was a Laguna and Raine story. I hadn't played Final Fantasy VIII in a few years and truly mangled some important points. I always said I'd get around to writing a better version of the sort of story I wanted to convey. I'm twenty-one now, and this is the start of that story. I hope you like it.

* * *

The Shifting Tide

Chapter One: Reminisce

* * *

_I can't find the words, every time I try to tell him my words get choked in my throat and tears threaten to flow. I don't want him to see me like this, he's known me as nothing but a strong, independent woman and I'd like it to stay that way. I just wish my fears and my pride would let me tell him just how much he means to me. I'm certain our feelings are mutual… or at least I hope they are, but it is killing me not knowing for sure, I have to ask him soon. He said he wants to stay in Winhill forever, and each time he says it, I notice his eyes shift to me for a moment… or do they? Oh man, Raine, pull it together, this is Laguna… not some president or politician you have to impress! Tomorrow, tell him tomorrow._

Raine closed her journal with a sigh. It seemed as though each night for the past few weeks her journal entries were nothing but lines of and internal battle she just wasn't able to settle. She loved a man who had only been in her life for a few months at best, a man she knew could leave at the drop of a hat. He said he wouldn't and part of her was inclined to believe him… but another part always had a lingering fear that he could be gone tomorrow that she'd never see his goofy grin or those aquamarine eyes ever again. It was thoughts like those that kept her awake at night to spill her inner turmoil on the pages of her journal.

Midnight colored eyes peered to the sky; a beautiful full moon illuminated the hillsides around Winhill. It was beautiful and she loved living here. Granted, she'd been born and raised here and it was all she really knew, but she loved it nonetheless. It was her home… and she hoped Laguna planned to make it a more permanent home for himself, especially given the rise in monster appearances on the outskirts of town, a few even made it into town to wreak havoc and fear in the townspeople. Since coming to Winhill, Laguna had been making it his duty to patrol the town and take care of monsters for them. He made everyone feel a bit safer than they had in a long time.

In the back of her mind, Raine felt as thought things could change in an instant. However, the only things she concerned herself with worrying over were her hometown, her bar and Ellone. She'd adopted Ellone after her parent's had been killed by solider from Esthar after they refused to turn her over to them. She loved the little girl before her parents had been taken from her and her love for the child only grew each day. She just wanted everything to stay as perfect as it was, but given the times she wasn't certain this moment of peace would last. Sorceress Adel was fearsome and had the world gripped in fear… would she send her soldiers back to Winhill, or would the small village be safe? Raine could only hope as her eyes drifted closed and her mind slipped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

_Woken by the sound of someone's erratic pounds on the door of her home, she gets up from her bed, arming herself with nothing more than an umbrella she managed to grab from the stand in the corner on the way to the door. Her grip tightened on the handle of the umbrella as her other hand reached for the doorknob. She braced herself and pulled the door open, ready to swing the umbrella should the need arise… however, she's greeted by nothing more than a few of the village men carrying an oddly-shaped heap, a man whimpering through sobbed breaths._

"_Please… I'm a Galbadian soldier… were overwhelmed… help…" The man struggled to look up, she was already trying to get a better look at the man. He was bloody and dirty and looked horrible. She couldn't be brought to let him suffer any longer; her fingers extended and gently stroked his cheek._

"_It's okay, soldier, I'm going to help you… just try and lean on me. I can't lift you, but I can help you get to a place to rest, you can lean on me, I won't let you fall." She gave him a gentle smile and he managed a bit of a nod, a small grin appearing on his battered face… even beat up, she was almost taken aback by the charm that smile held. He struggled to walk with Raine's help and she guided him slowly to a couch in the other room. He laid back on it and relaxed, trying to steady his own breath._

"_I'm just going to get some water and towels… blankets too. Some clean clothes as well, you definitely need them, hang tight, okay? You're going to be alright." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and he gave that broken grin in return. She looked to the doorway where the village men still were and nodded to them to let them know she had things under control, they could go back home to their families._

_After she'd gotten together everything she felt she would need, Raine rushed back to the soldier. She didn't even know his name, but he fought to protect them all… and in uncertain times like the world was having they definitely needed protection. Her hands immediately started to work on him as she knelt down beside the couch. She couldn't worry about politeness or being formal, she removed his armor and clothing, covering part of him with a towel while she cleaned and dressed his wounds. He'd wince in pain every so often, his whimpers and occasional sobs grating slightly on Raine's nerves… but she knew he'd survive and she intended on making sure he did so without the risk of infection._

"_You… you're beautiful…" She paused a moment, her eyes met with the so far nameless soldier's._

"_And you're delirious… but you'll live. I'm going to put some warm clothes on you, some blankets and you get some rest. We'll talk more when you're not out of it, okay…?" Raine kept her word, she helped him into some clothes, clothes leftover from her father, tucked some blankets around him and gave him a softer pillow and then admired her handiwork. She noticed that the soldier had fallen fast asleep._

_Raine smacked her head a moment, she realized she hadn't checked to make sure Ellone hadn't woken up from the bit of noise. She made her way upstairs to where the bedrooms were and gently opened the little girl's room, careful not to make a sound. Fast asleep still, Raine was happy to note. Sometimes she swore Ellone could sleep through a hurricane. Poor girl had been through so much already at such a young age. Raine made a promise to shield her from further pain when she'd adopted Ellone. They were all each other had…_

_Little did Raine know that the soldier wouldn't be in a hurry to leave Winhill at all. Little did she know that Ellone and her life would be changed forever by the soldier Laguna Loire.

* * *

_Raine woke the next morning and stretched her arms over her head. Why she'd dreamed about the first time she and Laguna met was normal the past few nights. She was convinced it was her mind's way of telling her she needed to tell him. Her anxiety was a totally different story. They'd shared a kiss or two in the past, fleeting moments where they'd been swept up by who knows what in the quiet moments alone at night where apparently their emotions took control. Did that mean he loved her as she did him?


End file.
